Phantom's Kiss
by rainbowwingedkuriboh
Summary: A one-shot based on an interpretation of the body-switching spell and its consequences through the lens of Ellen's new life.


**Rainbow:** Woohoo! It's time for a one-shot!

 **Wings:** Wow, you're actually writing it. I'm impressed.

 **Rainbow:** Yep, though I'm not so sure how it will go. Last one-shot I did was _It Hurts to Smile_ and looking back on it, it's pretty terrible. I should probably rewrite that…

 **Wings:** … So are you going to say anything else?

 **Rainbow:** Yeah, I guess I should explain the inspiration for this so people don't get too confused. Basically, this was born out of the idea that the "body-swap" spell was never really fleshed out, except for that it required complete trust to work. It just got me thinking on what would actually happen if Viola actually attempted it without Ellen's consent.

 **Wings:** So this is an alternate ending fic?

 **Rainbow:** I guess, though it'll span a bunch of time, so I'll just mark the transitions with _TRANSITION_ , despite the fact that that's terrible. I just don't want to deal with typing everything in to the text box just to get those horizontal lines.

 **Wings:** Wow, laziness.

 **Rainbow:** Just shut up! Anyway, a forewarning. This fic contains Yuri! (The purest form of love, also girl x girl)

 **Silver:** I thought the purest form of love was when a couple could look across the room, say a fast food restaurant and be able to go share dinner there because both were too tired to cook and clean up a meal.

 **Rainbow:** No, I'm pretty sure that's just the best kind of love, but enough talking! It's time for the fic!

Ellen looked up from her diary. "Oh, it's you… Viola…" Ellen looked down at the pathetic creature below. She had already gouged out the eyes and cut off her legs, but the girl had refused to die, so she had burned her throat. Yet here Viola was, crawling her way towards Ellen.

"…Gah…b…i…ahhh…" The monster clawed away at the floor, trying to reach the girl who had stolen her body.

"Give it back? No way, this body hurts way less." Ellen paused and grinned. "C'mon on Viola. If you really want it back, catch me," and Ellen took off running. There was no way in hell, even if the house obeyed Viola, that she would get caught. In fact, she was already flying down a flight of stairs and into the hall before-

"Ack…" Viola launched herself onto Ellen, sending them both into the wall.

"…Shit," Ellen mumbled as she pulled herself up. "Was not expecting that. Damnit."

Viola started make frantic grabs for Ellen's shoulders. Bloody claws started to rake at Ellen's new body. "Gab… Ba…" Ellen suddenly found herself face to face with the gory visage she had made. Viola's hands started to tighten, fingernails digging into flesh.

Ellen started to wrestle with the arms restraining her. Like hell she was going to give up without a fight. Then suddenly, Viola crumpled unto Ellen, dead.

"Jeez, you were stubborn, but I knew it. That body wouldn't have lasted longer than today." Ellen stood up and brushed herself off.

The walk out of the house and forest was relatively calm from there. It started raining softly as Ellen made her way down the path to the outside.

"Viola!" Ellen's ears perked up. That was Viola's father. "Viooola!" The man stumbled into Ellen's path. "Viola! Oh my god, you're safe!" The man rushed over and hugged Ellen tightly. "I was so worried when you stormed out of the house!" The man sighed and held his daughter out at arm's length. "What happened to you? You look terrible!"

It was true. Viola's body was covered in scratches and bruises from her ideal. Her hair no longer in tight braids, her dress adorned with reds and browns from the house.

"C'mon, let's get you home Viola. You must be exhausted."

'Viola' smiled meekly and fell into her father's arms. "Thank you…"

 _TRANSITION_

The second Ellen fell onto Viola's bed she was fast asleep. There were no dreams, nor nightmares, she encountered. It was a blissful darkness that wrapped around her and blocked the tide of growing pain in her head. The day had been stressful. After the waves of adrenaline Ellen had experienced in her new body, she had come down from the high and crashed into an excruciating headache.

But now it was quiet.

 _TRANSITION_

The following day passed by much more smoothly. Viola's father had forbidden her from going outside. "It's still a little early for you to get out of bed. Tomorrow you can go back to school, but for now, please rest Viola. I don't know what I would tell your mother if she met you before me…" He leaned down and kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Have pleasant dreams until I get back, alright?"

And so Ellen did as she was told. She had thought that adjusting to the life of a little girl who had to follow her parents would be stifling, but surprisingly, she had no qualms about following her dad's orders. It was comforting in fact to know that you were loved.

Soon Ellen had drifted back into the land of dreams. It was a little dark still, but still the same warmth and comfort. _Oh, you're back._ Ellen's eyes snapped open. A voice? Whose was it? Ellen glanced around for the source.

Nothing around her seemed to be able to make a sound. Ellen got out of bed and wandered the house. She was alone. Daddy had gone off to work, and her new living space was sparkly adorned, mostly practical furnishings.

Shaking her head, Ellen returned to her bed and sunk into the cushions. Daddy was right, she should just rest for the day.

Soon Ellen was swimming again in her thoughts. Still dark, but still the same calm feeling surrounding her. _Ellen?_ Ellen didn't bother to open her eyes. She would probably find out soon anyway. _Are you staying this time?_ Ellen tried to focus on her form. Maybe she could open her imaginary eyes? Worth a shot.

 _Who is this?_ Ellen sent out. It came out a little more sharply than Ellen would have preferred, but she was too concentrated on getting a mental image of what was going on.

 _Did you already forget about me?..._ The voice sounded disappointed. _I know I meant nothing to you but…_ It sounded familiar. Someone Ellen had probably talked to for a long time. _It's me, Ellen. Viola._

The surprise at hearing her own name in such close proximity to Viola's snapped Ellen's mental eyes open. It was a rather jarring experience, suddenly having one's awareness opened to another plane of existence.

 _V-viola?_ Ellen cast about in her mind. There was Viola, sitting on a pool table and looking rather sadly at her.

 _Yeah… bet you're surprised to see me._

 _How are you-_

 _Alive?_ Viola nodded and hopped down to be by Ellen's mental body. Ellen imagined they must have looked like twins, since she had thought of herself in Viola's body. Ellen had never particularly liked her own. _Well, magic of course…_

 _But, but-_

 _You didn't know any magic that could bring people back to life?_ Ellen nodded. _Yeah, but you knew the body-switching spell._

 _That-_

 _Doesn't work without consent?_ Another nod. _What do you think happens when one person consents but the other doesn't?_ Viola paused and looked at Ellen. _The consenting conscious gets moved._ Viola shrugged.

 _So…_

Viola laughed. _No, you still needed my consent for the spell to have the results you wanted._ Viola lifted both of her arms and stretched. _As it is now, I can't control my own body. Well, I guess it's yours now, Ellen._

Ellen just stared at Viola.

 _Yeah, I guess you'll just have to live with a mind roommate now._ Viola grinned weakly. _Though could you deal with that cat for me? I don't think he's very happy…_

 _TRANSITION_

How many years had it been since that day? Ellen mused to herself as she ordered another drink. Fifteen years. And yet she had managed to carry on in life, even with Viola tagging along. Every night in bed, they'd talk about how Ellen's day had been, and then Ellen would fall asleep mid-conversation. Actually, it had been remarkably easy. Viola only came out right before Ellen went to sleep. _It's hard to maintain consciousness when you're fully awake, Ellen. Are you subconsciously trying to strangle me?_

Ellen grinned and shook her head. Viola was still a goofball after all these years.

"Hey, is anyone sitting here?" Another woman looked down at Ellen quizzically and gestured to a seat.

"No, you're fine." Ellen said nonchalantly before looking at the speaker. She was a rather tall and statuesque woman in about her mid-thirties. Ellen almost missed the drink that was being slid her way.

"My name's Kimberly Brooke, you?" The woman grinned and reached out to shake Ellen's hand.

"Uh, Viola. Viola Mare." Ellen's mind froze for a second before answering. She supposed she could have gone by her actual name, but it was honestly easier to go by Viola, less to keep track of that way. The real Viola agreed with her.

"So what's an upstanding woman like you doing here?"

Ellen grinned. "I could ask the same of you."

That was only the start of the night.

 _TRANSITION_

By the time Ellen fell asleep, Viola had already been up for hours. _Have a nice day?_

 _Mhmm._ Ellen nodded. It really had been nice. Talking with Kim had turned out to be quite fun, and at the end of it…

"Here, take this. It was nice talking to someone intelligent at this bar. Call me, alright?"

 _How was she?_

 _She was great. Smart. Stable job. Got her life together. Generally likable._

 _Are you listing the pros to marrying her?_ Viola elbowed Ellen's ribs as she teased.

 _No! Besides, it's my body, it doesn't concern you!_ Viola chewed on that piece of information for a minute

 _…Do you like her?..._

Ellen glanced down at nothing in particular. _Yeah… I guess I do…_

 _TRANSITION_

The next morning Ellen had called Kimberly and arranged a meeting for the following day. From there she could just take it one step at a time, right? Viola had poked fun at her for that, but in the end that's how it worked out.

Their chatting turned into talking, and then into discussions, then coming over to Kim's house for meals. Quick, shy pecks turned into innocent kisses and cuddling, spending a night together watching a rom-com, or B-list horror flick. Ellen loved it. Being loved for who she was, not Viola, and even if she went by that name to Kim, it was still a small heaven for her after work and from being Viola.

So of course it was Viola who woke her up out of it.

 _… Do you love her?..._ Viola asked one night. Ellen had just gotten home from Kimberly's house and had already hit her mattress.

 _You still on about that?_ Ellen turned her mental head to face Viola. She was still sitting on the ridiculous pool table. Ellen honestly never understood why the table was in her subconscious.

Viola screwed up her face and stood up, looking Ellen directly in the face. _Yes. I want to know._

 _Then yes, I love her. Why does it matter to you? I know you're here, but you're not even conscious when I'm with her, and like I said, it's not your body anymore._

Viola nodded and looked away. _Yeah, I know that…_

 _TRANSITION_

Cuddling soon turned into something else entirely.

"Did you enjoy it?" Kim pulled back and surveyed the work put in by her French kiss.

Ellen blushed and pressed her forehead against Kim's. "Uhhh… Yeah, but I'm not that good at it. It's a little awkward."

"Oh, you're so cute!" Kim leaned forward. "Don't worry, you'll get plenty of practice." And she kissed Ellen again.

And as days passed, they became something even more intense. All it took was one day.

Ellen was gasping. "Kim… Kim, please…"

Kim looked down at the girl begging beneath her. "What do you want Ellen?"

"I… want you…" Ellen wrapped her arms around her lover and brought her into a kiss.

Kimberly pulled back. "See? You're getting better."

 _TRANSITION_

 _Did you have fun?_ Viola wasn't even looking at Ellen when Ellen closed her eyes and entered her mind.

 _Of course._ Ellen brushed Viola off. She was too happy to really care. They had had their first time together… And it hadn't been awful! It had almost been perfect. Kim had been so-

 _Anything else you want to say?_ Viola's voice had definitely reached an accusatory tone.

 _What? What's got you so interested?_ Ellen rounded on Viola. Honestly, why did it matter to her? _Why do you care?_

 _Why do I care? You're obsessed! You spend all your time with her!_ Viola turned around and glared at Ellen.

 _Why shouldn't I spend all my time with the person I love!?_

Viola wasn't looking at Ellen anymore. Her bangs cast a shadow around her eyes anyways. _Love?... Is that it?..._ Viola started walking closer to Ellen. _This!_ Viola grabbed Ellen's hand and put it over her own chest. _Is love!_

Ellen looked down at her hand. In her mind, she couldn't feel a heartbeat. But on the outside, Ellen felt her hand move over her own chest. It was the first time Viola had ever influenced their body before, and her heart was pounding. Erratic, unchecked, it beat against their ribs. A slow ache started to pervade their body.

Ellen glanced down at Viola. She hadn't looked at her for a while. Maybe that's why she suddenly noticed. Viola still looked like she was thirteen. She was shorter and her hair was still done in two braids. Even her dress was the same as that day.

 _I'm sorry…_ Ellen took her hand back. _But I don't love you._

 _TRANSITION_

The next few months passed by in a flurry. A combination of routine and being with Kim made the days fly by.

But surely, bit by bit, things changed. Ellen noticed a ring on Kimberly's finger, but she laughed it off. Kimberly started talking less to her, but Ellen was getting more and more tired from her work too. The holidays were always a killer.

And then it happened. Ellen woke up. All it took was one incident. She had come over to Kim's unannounced. She wanted to surprise her, it was the anniversary of when they had met. She managed to sneak in fine, the land lady knew her from past encounters. Ellen had prepared a present on the kitchen table along with cake, complete with cheap plastic utensils and paper plates.

Then Kim had showed up. With an unfamiliar man. They were holding hands. They stopped when they saw Ellen sitting at the table.

"Oh." Kimberly faltered for a second. "Ah, Ellen, meet my fiancé Matthew. Matthew, this is Ellen, one of my best friends." Kimberly fumbled around with her hands as she tried to articulate a coherent excuse to her fiancé that a woman could just show up with presents and a cake.

"Oh, uhh… I heard the news." Ellen smiled bashfully. "I got you guys a present to celebrate." It scared Ellen. Just how easy it was to lie. Like tossing everything she was into a corner and forgetting about it. Maybe it was easier that way. "I'll just leave you two love-birds to it!" Ellen winked and ran out of the room. Seven teen years of her new life crumbled beneath the weight of centuries. Old habits die hard, Ellen thought bitterly as she walked home.

 _TRANSITION_

Ellen didn't even wait for nighttime. She immediately flung herself onto her bed and squeezed her eyes closed. It was better to just melt into the darkness and forget everything. To be comforted by that warm feeling of sleep. Except…

 _Oh, you're back early._

 _Viola…_

 _Yeah, I get it. You're not in the mood. I'll let you go to sleep._

Ellen grabbed Viola's wrist. _Wait…_

Viola stopped. _What?_ It was curt. Pulled taut. About to break into a scream.

 _… Won't you stay?..._

Viola ripped her arm away. _What am I, Ellen? The consolation prize?!_ The first question rolled in yell of frustration. _Why should I comfort you?! I gave you my body, my life, my love, and what have I got for it!?_

Ellen recoiled.

 _Huh?! What do I owe you?!_

 _…Don't you love me?..._ Ellen sounded meek. Her legs were quaking. She just wanted someone to hold her.

 _Do you love me?_ Viola almost sounded like she was mocking Ellen, but she looked even worse than Ellen. She was openly crying, her face contorted between rage, frustration, and hopeless longing.

Viola waited for a response, then turned on her heel and walked into the darkness.

 _TRANSITION_

Ellen woke up the next day surprised to see herself still in bed. The sun was already high into the sky. Ellen never woke up this late, but then again, last night had never happened before either. She wondered, somewhat unenthusiastically, if she should call in sick for the day. No… It was Sunday. The office was closed anyway.

Ellen rolled over and pulled her comforter higher. Surprisingly, she didn't feel that bad. Just drained. It was an old, familiar, and sickening feeling. After every time she had killed, every day she had woken, every book she had read, and every meal she had eaten back then. When had she started to forget this feeling. Was it when Viola showed up?

 _Viola…_ Ellen gripped her comforter, her knuckles whitening. _Damnit._

 _TRANSITION_

It was dark again. Ellen glanced out the window. Now was the time, wasn't it? She closed her eyes and brought herself to her mind. Sure enough there was Viola, sitting on that stupid pool table. _Viola, I-_

Viola waved the statement away. _Sorry, Ellen…_ She looked down. _I know I snapped yesterday, alright? I know you just wanted some comfort, I just…_ She trailed away and shrugged. _I'm sorry._ She ended lamely.

Ellen blinked. That wasn't what she had been expecting, but then again, this **was** Viola. _No, I'm sorry._ Viola glanced up. _I should have known how you'd react… Actually, I should have known how you felt from the very beginning, but I… I just didn't want to think about it._ Ellen looked sheepishly and Viola. _Look, we're in the same body, we've known each other for so long, I just didn't want to think that that's what you wanted, so I'm sorry._

Viola gave a small smile. _No, it's alright._

 _Look, I want to make it up, alright? So…_ Ellen leaned forward close to Viola. She could see her target getting closer. It wouldn't take much to just end the whole thing. Soon, it's be over. Soon-

Viola jerked back and shook her head.

 _What? Do you not?..._

Viola shook her head again. _It's not that I don't want it… I'm just scared…_

 _Of what?_ Ellen cocked her head to the side and looked at Viola.

 _Oh, you don't get it, do you? Here._ Viola leaned in this time and kissed Ellen.

It was warm and wet, at least for Ellen. Just the way Kim used to kiss her. It was so tender, like it was about to burst with love.

Viola pulled back and looked disgusted.

 _What? Am I that bad?_

 _…You thought of her._

 _What?_

 _When I kissed you. You thought of her. That's what I'm scared of._ Viola turned away. _I can't actually make impressions, now can I? I'm still just a spirit living in_ _ **your**_ _head. I can't control the body nor force it to feel anything. Anything I do to you in here will just trigger the body to remember the closest thing to the mental stimulus._ Viola glared at the floor. _I'll never be able to make you actually feel anything._

 _Viola…_ Ellen stepped closer.

 _Stop._

 _Viola._ Ellen placed her hand under Viola's chin and turned it so Viola was looking at her. _I don't care if that's the case._ Ellen looked Viola directly in her eyes. _As long as I know it's you. I'm fine with that._ Ellen leaned in and kissed Viola.

It didn't really feel like anything to either Ellen or Viola. Just the image of two girls kissing by a pool table. But somewhere outside, Ellen was sure she could feel her lips being pressed, like a ghost kissing her.

 **Rainbow:** Aaaannnndddd, Done! Whew! That was actually quite challenging to write.

 **Wings:** It's kind of short…

 **Rainbow:** Shut it! Anyway, I'd like to apologize for the obnoxious _TRANSITIONS_ , but honestly I can't find it worth it to go in and manually enter all those lines, so here's a lame apology instead.

 **Star:** …

 **Rainbow:** What?

 **Star:**...Don't you think this should be rated a bit higher?

 **Rainbow:** Oh, what? Come on! It's not even explicit!

 **Star:** Would you want Silver reading this?

 **Rainbow:** That scene isn't even half a page long!

 **Star:** Stop avoiding the question.

 **Rainbow:** No! Teens can totally handle this! Hell, the thirteen-year-old down the street probably knows more about that sort of thing than I do!

 **Wings:**...Anyway… Be sure to leave a comment if you enjoyed or have any constructive criticisms to help us write! Except for the transitions… There's no cure for Rainbow's laziness.

 **Rainbow:** I heard that!


End file.
